Mikayla's Girl
by demixselena
Summary: "I feel secure when you're holding me close because I know you're the only person that would never hurt me."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So i had this whole story written, and then accidentally deleted most of it. So, i re-wrote it. i don't know. :/****  
><strong>

She sat across my bedroom, laughing like I've seen her laugh a million times before, except it was different this time. There was something different. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what exactly it was. Her smile made my room glow like a ray of sunshine; her laugh filled my room with a beautiful melody. I stared at her, giggling like we did when we were eight years old.

"Mikayla, do you remember—" I started to ask, before I was cut off by her continued laughter.

"What,—" My best friend paused to end her charade of hysterics before she continued her sentence. "Mitch? What were you saying?"

I bit down on my bottom lip as if Mikayla triggered some different emotion in me. She always said my name. She always talked to me while she was laughing. We joked around, but why was this time so unlike all the other times?

"Remember when we were twelve years old, and we were in your backyard on your swing set, and I was pushing you because you wanted to get really high to jump off? So, I was leaning forward with my arms extended, waiting for you to swing back to me, and Shane Gray hopped over your fence from his backyard, and I glanced over to smile at him, and you flew backwards into me… remember?" I explained to Mikayla wondering if she remembered that childhood memory that I cherished.

Mikayla chuckled which explained to me that she did remember.

"That would have never happened if you didn't think you were in little kid love with Shane Gray!" She teased me, and then continued. "That's when high meant soaring through the air on a playground, not soaring from the contents in a bong, waiting to land a spot on TMZ's website, ready to be the latest scandal." Mikayla joked as she stood from the chair at my desk, and walked over to lie down next to where I sat on my bed.

I couldn't help but giggle at her dig towards pop singer; Hannah Montana. Hannah is also Mikayla's rival in the singing industry. They're always fighting to be the number one song in the country, or be voted 'Best Dressed' at an event. I'm just Mitchie Torres, some girl that loves music, but I'm well known as 'Mikayla's Best Friend.' I have to uphold a rep with that name. It means being there for Mick to offer my undying support at anytime. I'm team Mikayla over team Hannah or anyone that tries to bring my best friend down.

"Well, now I know I wasn't in love at that age. I was young, I thought I knew. Shane wouldn't even be a thought in my mind now if it wasn't for him being on every music channel I turned to.— But then after you swung into me, I crashed to the floor, crying, and embarrassed in front of Shane, clutching at my stomach because I was in pain. Shane was chuckling at what had happened, and you ran to my side to see if I was okay—"

"I was gonna go get my mom, but then you started smiling. I remember. Mitchie, you went from rolling on the floor in tears to giggling as you stood back up, brushing the dirt off yourself. We started dying of laughter at something that wasn't even that funny. We totally ignored the fact that Shane was even there. It felt like it was just me and you at that moment."

That last sentence she said stuck in my mind, '_it_ _felt like it was just me and you at that moment_,' what does she mean by that?

I kicked my feet out in front of me, and brought myself to lie down on my side, facing Mikayla's angelic face. _She's gorgeous_, I thought as her eyelids fluttered closed then quickly reopened.

"It always feels like it's just me and you when you're around, Mick." Her chocolate brown eyes shifted to look me dead in the eyes.

"I love you. You're my best friend. You've been my best friend since before we even knew where we were heading in our lives. Thank you, Mitchie. Thank you for never leaving my side through anything."

Mikayla scooted her body closer to me, signaling she wanted to rest her head on my chest, so I turned my body to lay flat on my back. My best friend laid her head down on my chest and put one of her legs over mine. My arms had found a way to slither around her body to hold her closer. We always loved to cuddle with each other. It's comforting to have my best friend to just lay and forget about everything with.

Mikayla had quickly fallen asleep in my arms after an extremely long day, but I couldn't quite get myself to fall into that state. I was more focused on the thoughts racing through my head about why my heart had started beating so quickly when I realized Mikayla's chest was right up against the side of my own body.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of birds chirping right outside my window, and my skin feeling bare. As my eyes opened, I realized Mikayla was no longer beside me in my arms. I lifted my head then propped myself up on my elbows, waiting for my pupils to get used to the enormous amount of sunlight shining through my window.<p>

Mikayla came strolling out of the bathroom that was connected to mine and my sister's room in her bra and underwear. My eyes widened as I took in her toned stomach and tanned legs.

"W-What are you doing?" I questioned, again noticing my heart starting to race.

Mikayla strolled over to me without noticing my eyes gazing at her half naked body.

"Doesn't this bra look too small? My tits are like popping out, right?" Mick asked, not recognizing what exactly she was doing to me by making me stare at her breasts to come up with an answer.

Personally, her bra looks fine to me. Actually, it looks more than fine. Well her boobs look more than fine. _Wait_—_what? What am I talking about? I've seen Mickey's boobs on more than one occasion, and I never looked at her like this._ Thoughts about Mikayla's round, soft-looking breasts were running rapid throughout my brain. Feelings I never felt before surged through my body like electricity.

Mikayla waved her hand in front of my face to snap me back to reality, then gripped her boobs, pushing them up to stare at them.

"No," I managed to say before feeling heat build up on my cheeks, and quickly shifting my eyes to stare at my guitar that stood up, against my wall.

"Uh, your bra actually, um, looks fine… to me." I said, and lifted myself off my bed and hurried out of my bedroom before Mikayla triggered any other feelings I was totally unaware of.

My house was empty because my family decided to go on vacation together. I insisted I should stay here to feed the dogs, and keep the house tidy. The main reason I really wanted to stay behind was so me and Mickey could be by ourselves without any interruptions.

I sat at my kitchen table, questioning my feelings for Mikayla.

I've always noticed the little things about her, like how she always tries to blow the tiny strands of hair that fall out of her face away, but always fails, and winds up using her hand anyway. I know that every time she goes out on stage to perform, she has to close her eyes to take in the amount of fans screaming her name because she's still in shock by it all. I know that Mikayla loves to have inside jokes with people. She can spit gum out from her mouth, and up into the air then catch it back in her mouth. She likes to take a break from all the screaming fans, and all the men that stalk her with their cameras, and sometimes she wishes she could just lead a life where she was unnoticed. I know all these things. I know more about her than anyone does.

Last night while I was holding her in my arms, and today in my room, just showed me the real feelings I have for my best friend. I don't love her as a friend. It has always been more. The way I find myself glancing at her ass, staring at her lips, and gazing into her eyes, isn't exactly friend behavior. Somewhere along the line, through the years, I fell in love with the girl that I took a chance on getting to know in line for a Barney audition. This isn't just "little kid love," like Mikayla calls my crush on Shane, but real love. **I'm in love with Mikayla**. Well, _if cupid had a heart, he would make you fall. Only one problem, to you, I'm a friend, how do I tell you, you're my perfect ten?_ I sang in my head, which was followed by a chuckle that escaped my lips. I was amused at myself that I related Mikayla's first hit single to my situation.

**A/N- good? bad? let me know. i'll post the next chapter if people actually read this. haha. so R&R? :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks for everyone that reviewed. here's chapter 2 :)****  
><strong>

Mikayla cleared her throat to signal that she had entered the room. I snapped my head towards her, not realizing she came in. She wasn't wearing any makeup. I absolutely loved it.

She walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle, and tossed one over to me.

"Thanks." I said as I caught the bottle, and placed it on the table. "So since you have a couple days off, how do you wanna start it? What do you wanna do today?" I questioned, and watched her face form a pondering expression on it.

Before she answered, she brought the water bottle up to her lips, and I watched as her lips took to the form of the top of the plastic container. When she finished taking a swig of water, she slowly licked her top lip, then her bottom, and then gently bit down on it. I don't know if she did this because she saw me glaring at her lips, and licking my own, or if she casually did this without realizing.

Oh, how I'd love to feel her tongue glide along my own lower lip. She could bite it too as we're finishing up a kiss. I'd let her do anything to me. I want her to do anything she wants to me. I need her to.

"Well, we could go catch a movie, and then grab some food at In N Out Burger. Or we could stay here, order movies off of Pay per View, and eat pickles and Reese's all night. Personally, I like the second choice better, but it's up to you." Mikayla finally answered, bringing me back to reality.

I thought over the two options in my head.

Well, knowing Mickey she'll pick a scary movie causing me to be huddled into her body the whole time, which I won't mind doing. But, if we stay here, we can order numerous movies, and I could be cuddled into her for more than just one movie. Besides, cuddling with Mickey on my couch is much better than shoving my head in her body because I'm scared in an overly crowded theater. Although I haven't had In N Out in awhile and it sounds delicious right now. Burgers don't compare to some time with Mikayla though.

"The second one sounds perfect. Do you want pizza? I'll order it?" Mikayla nodded her head in response, while walking over to where I was seated.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the pizza place, and moved my body to face the chair next to mine, which was now occupied by my best friend.

"Hi. I would like to place a delivery. One pie. Half cheese. Half pepperoni."

Mikayla loved pepperoni; there was no question about it. I learned this fact as soon as we hung out for the first time. It's one of her favorite foods.

After the man on the phone received all my information, he explained that the pizza would be here in about fifteen minutes. I hung up and looked at Mikayla.

Mikayla reached her hand up to brush a few strands of hair that fell in my face away. Her fingertips against my cheek sent a shock through my body. My stomach had that little nuisance fluttering around it now. I guess I had to get used to the fact that butterflies would be a common factor in my life when I was around Mikayla.

She took another sip of her water, but this time a few drops dribbled down her chin, distracting me. I wiped the droplets of water away with the pad of my thumb, and her eyes locked with mine.

I searched her eyes for any answers, any hints, anything that would help me find out if she felt the same way about me as I did for her. We always did this. It's like we had silent staring contests, but we never declared a winner or loser. I held her chocolate colored eyes, and continued to search. While I stared deep into her brown orbs, she looked back, but not as deep. It looked like she was exploring my eyes, or maybe she was just admiring my whole face altogether.

I was the first to glance away. If I didn't, I think I would've kissed her. No, actually I definitely would have kissed her. All these new temptations and urges surprised me. They'll keep getting stronger, and stronger, and eventually I just won't be able to resist.

I want to kiss her. I don't want a rough, hard, 'oh-I'm-so-horny' type of kiss, but a soft, sweet one that I'll always remember. I want a kiss that makes you touch your lips afterwards because it still feels like there's sparks on them. I want a kiss that feels almost as if it's magical. I want all this with the girl I met at a Barney audition; I want all this with my best friend.

Mikayla's face held an expression as if she was thinking hard about something. I was about to ask her what had her thinking so much, but I heard the doorbell.

I opened the door, and grabbed the pizza box with both hands after paying the delivery guy the amount that was required.

When I headed back into the kitchen, Mikayla had the same facial expression as before I left. I set the pizza down on the table, and asked my friend what was wrong. She told me it was nothing, then instantly broke out of her trance.

"Let's bring this into the living room, and eat it while we watch a movie." Mikayla suggested, and picked up the box before I had time to object.

She placed the pizza pie down on the table in between the two couches, and grabbed the remote to put the TV on. I sat on the couch diagonal from the flat screen television, while Mikayla sat on the one directly in front of it.

She clicked the power on, and we settled on the hit MTV show, "Jersey Shore," until we were done eating the pizza we ordered. Personally, I could care less about a few fist-pumping idiots, but this was one of Mikayla's favorite shows. Her favorite person in the shore house was the girl with the big, fake tits.

Going against my better judgment, I decided to question Mikayla. "So why do you like the girl with the huge boobs?"

"She has a name. It's Jenni, or JWOWW." She corrected me, and continued. "I like her because she's cool. She's feisty. I think she's pretty too. Plus, she's not that much of a slut."

"All they do is party, and fight. What's so good about a show like this? The girl with the huge tits that could knock you out— I mean… Jenni," I said, knowing it would get Mikayla all worked up because I wouldn't call her beloved Jenni by her name. I lost my train of thought when Mikayla interrupted me, and shouted "call her by her name!"

"You sure you don't just like her because of her double Z's?" I said with a smile on my face, waiting to hear her answer.

"Well sure. That's part of it. She's good eye candy. She gives me something to look at." I sat, shocked. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. Did Mikayla really just say that? I was in awe. I couldn't figure out if the tone in her voice hinted a joke.

Our stomachs were filled up from the Italian food, so we decided to look through the channels for a good movie to watch. Mikayla, being the smart girl she is, chose to look through the HBO channels first, instead of automatically purchasing a film from Pay per View. Lucky for me, her favorite horror movie was starting in three minutes. Sarcasm.

Mikayla motioned her hand for me to go sit by her, and I obeyed. I never really was one to argue. Before I sat down by her, I made my way over to the kitchen, and acquired a jar of pickles from my refrigerator for her.

"Look what I got," I exclaimed as I lifted the jar up to show her. Her face lit up when she saw what I was holding. She loves these things, I don't know why. She stretched her hand out for me to hand her a salty pickle, along with starting her mini speech.

"You always know exactly what I want Mitchie. I can always count on you. I love you. You're so special to me. You know me better than anyone." I was starting to feel as if this wasn't just about the pickles, but I brushed it off.

Before "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" started, I ran to my room to get a blanket. As I was strolling back into the living room, I heard Mikayla's voice.

"Come on _baby_! Hurry your ass up! It's about to start!"

As I threw the blanket on her, I was about to tell her to shut up, and stop whining when— _Wait. Did she just call me baby?_

**A/N- the next chapter is when something actually happens ;) so.**** R&R please? **_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- i don't know if people have actually continued reading this, but i really hope you are. review to let me know if you like it or not? please. haha. this is my first fanfic.. and i just need some feedback.****  
><strong>

I was lying as stiff as a statue. I literally couldn't move. I was astonished. Mikayla never called me baby. Even when we were joking around, it was always 'hun' or 'cutie,' but never baby. After I spent over twenty minutes contemplating the meaning behind her sudden use of this affectionate word, I dropped it.

My head started drifting to other places, like Mikayla's hands. They were wrapped in my hair. She was sitting upright, while I was sprawled out from one end of the couch to the other. My head rested on her lap, and her hands danced around in my hair. She went from combing through my locks with her fingers to massaging my scalp to rubbing my head, and back to the combing method.

I continuously glanced up to see her beautiful face, although all I saw was her eyes set intently on the television screen. Mikayla saw "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" about a million times; I don't know how she gets so into it after she's watched it so much. She loves it because it's a true story about her home state. She says it makes it scarier for her. I'm from Texas too, but it would scare me even if I was from _Puerto Rico _**[A/N ;)]** or somewhere far from the Lone Star state.

Eventually, I fell asleep. I don't know how far into the movie it was, but I think it was in the middle. When I awoke, my body along with my head was turned facing Mikayla. There was also a different movie playing. I didn't have enough energy to turn the other way to see which one it was. Plus, I was extremely comfortable, cuddled up on Mickey's lap.

I glanced up at her to see her already staring at my face. Her eyes met mine, and even though I tried, I couldn't look away. I gazed into her gorgeous eyes, as she stared back. One of our little staring contests had begun, and I was determined to be the unannounced winner.

I lost.

My eyes moved down her face, examining every inch of it. There was not a flaw on it. She was stunning. As my eyes landed on her lips, I watched as she licked them like before. I was so tempted to attack her lips which looked like they were begging for mine.

I started to explore her eyes again. I looked intensely into them, and this time, I found something. I found answers. At least, I think I did. Maybe that 'something' was just my hormones raging to feel her luscious lips on my own, but there was something there.

I thought about how she called me 'baby' again, and decided to use that in my favor. It helped me convince myself to make the next decision I made, which could have shattered the friendship Mikayla and I have shared for ten years.

I went for it.

I lifted my head off her lap, watching her hands fall from my hair. I sat next to her, sideways on the couch. One of my legs rested bent on the sofa while my foot dangled off the edge, and my other leg hung off the couch while my foot grazed the carpeted floor.

I leaned forward looking right into her eyes to try and notice any signal that she wanted me to stop closing the gap between us. I inched closer to her, and she still sat with a blank face. My lips had barely touched hers before I felt electric shocks run from our lips down through the rest of my body. My eyes now closing, I brushed my lips against hers. I waited for her response, but there was nothing. She wasn't kissing back, so I pulled away.

I ruined it. I just ruined everything. Our whole friendship is ruined. Gone. Down the drain.

"Mikayla..." I started, but looked away with tears forming in my eyes. "I... uh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did that."

Still no response. She's just sitting there, staring at me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I just fucked up everything me and Mikayla built up since we were little. I should've listened to my head, instead of my stupid heart.

I lifted my body up, and dragged my feet a few steps towards my room before I felt my hand get jerked back. I spun around, landing on Mikayla's lap. I faced her with my legs bent on each side of her, and my feet hanging off the edge of the couch cushions. Her hands rested on my waist. _Am I like straddling her...? I should start stripping, and give her a lap dance._ I almost smirked at my last few thoughts before I remembered what just took place a few minutes ago.

She still hasn't said anything, so I tried again, "I'm really sorry about," before I could finish my sentence, her lips collided into mine. It took me a second to realize that we were kissing—No. It took me a second to realize _that Mikayla was kissing me_. I started to feel lightheaded, but softly kissed her back. Her hands were still relaxed on my waist, and she kept trying to bring me closer to her. It was pretty much impossible considering I was already as close as I could get. I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks, and deepened the kiss.

My head was filled with thoughts, my heart was racing faster than it should be, and the area between my thighs was getting wetter as the kiss continued. I couldn't help the huge smile that was forming on my face, so I pulled back.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. The kiss was exactly how I imagined. It was that type of 'magical' kiss I hoped it would be.

She returned the smile, and began. "You don't know how long I've waited for that Mitchie Torres."

"What?" I inquired, confused.

"There's a reason why I came to your aid when I crashed into you with the swing when we were younger rather than laugh along with Shane. I needed to make sure you were okay. There's a reason why I laid my head on your shoulder the first time I did. I wanted to be closer to you. There's a reason why I brush the fallen pieces of hair out of your face all the time. I love to admire your lovely features every chance I get. I don't want anything obstructing my view. There's a reason why I always want to cuddle with you. When your arms are around me, it's just me and you. I feel secure when you're holding me close because I know you're the only person that would _never_ hurt me. It's always been you, Mitchie. I've loved you since we were little kids; since before our lives had actually taken off to different places." Mikayla explained as I sat, astounded, letting every single word she was saying soak in.

**A/N- did you like it? :) the next chapter will be the last one, btw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-****this is the last chapter.****  
><strong>

After Mikayla and I had our little moment, she turned the TV off, and pulled me to my room. She ended up in the bathroom, taking a shower, and I ended up sitting on my bed having thoughts of Mikayla run rampant through my head.

I can't believe she kissed me. Well, I technically kissed her first. I win. I initiated the second kiss since I made the first move. I was way too excited right now.

"Mitchie!" I heard Mikayla shout, bringing me back to reality.

I sauntered over to the closed door, and asked her what she needed.

"Can you bring me some clothes?"

I headed towards my dresser, and slightly yelled back, "yeah," so she would hear me as I moved farther from the room she was in.

Mikayla always wore my clothes when she came over. Whenever she was sleeping over, she always insisted on wearing something of mine to bed. I considered a t-shirt and a pair or skimpy shorts, or baggy sweatpants pajamas, and I guess Mikayla didn't mind. Then the next day, she'd wind up wearing something else of mine too. She claimed she would 'accidently' forget a change of clothes, so she had to wear something I owned.

She always picked this blue and grey plaid shirt from "Urban Outfitters." It was her favorite. Every time I knew Mikayla was coming over, I made sure that shirt was washed. It was slightly big on her, but I think that's one of the main reasons she admired it so much. Her outfit from my wardrobe always consisted of the blue and grey button up shirt with a pair of skinny jeans, and her black Converse.

I never understood why she always wanted to wear my clothes, but ever since she told me she has been pining after me since we were about twelve years old, it's understandable.

I grabbed a Kelly Clarkson tour shirt from my top draw, and smiled. Mikayla and I went to Kelly Clarkson's concert together when we were sixteen. We loved her back then; we still do now, just not as much. I remember the day like it was yesterday. We pretended we were on a date; we even played the 'girlfriends' role too.

**Flashback**

"_Mitchie Torres, can you please hurry up before our mom's change their minds?" This was the first time Mikayla and I were actually going somewhere with no supervision. Mikayla was super excited about this. She was mainly glad we were going to a crowded arena by ourselves with no bodyguards to protect her from people swarming her if she gets recognized. She didn't enjoy having a bodyguard with her everywhere she stepped foot in. _

"_I'll meet you outside when you're ready. My driver's here, by the way. So let's go." Mikayla's so demanding. I grabbed my camera, the tickets, and some money, and then greeted my best friend outside. _

_The ride to the concert was nothing to be remembered, but when we got there we were acting like kids let loose in a candy store. No_— _we were acting more like Augustus Gloop and Violet Beaureguarde let loose in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. _

"_Come on, Mitch." Mikayla said as she grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers, and pulled me out to one of many souvenir stands surrounding the stadium. We still had forty-five minutes before the show began, so we_—_ Mikayla decided we should stand in a huge line to kill the time. Great idea, huh?_

_I was tired of waiting in this line for nearly fifteen minutes now, so I rested my head on Mikayla's shoulder. _

"_You know, people probably think we're dating." Mikayla somewhat whispered to me._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, we're holding hands," she lifted our intertwined fingers up to signal the hand holding, which I didn't even realize we were still doing. She didn't let go though, even after pointing it out. "and you decided to use my shoulder as your pillow... while we're connected at our hands."_

_I lifted my head up off of her, taking that as an indication she didn't want it on her. She was comfy too. Oh well. _

"_I never said you had to stop, Mitch. I was just stating something."_

_I looked at her, and shrugged. I turned my head back to see that we were almost at the stand with the shirts, and other Kelly Clarkson memorabilia. _

_As I was thanking god in my head, Mikayla leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned my head the opposite way to try and hide my blushing cheeks. There was no question in my mind that they weren't bright red._

"_What was that for?" I questioned skeptically._

"_If we're gonna look the part, sweetheart, we have to play the part." Mikayla smirked, and gave my hand a tight squeeze._

**End Flashback**_  
><em>

"Mitchie! What are you doing? I don't wanna stand here in a towel all night. I'm tired; I wanna go to sleep." Mikayla called, bringing me back from the past.

"Sorry, Mick. I got side-tracked." I took out a pair of baggy grey sweatpants with my right hand as I still held the Kelly Clarkson tee in my left.

I strutted over to the closed entrance, and knocked on the bathroom door. Mikayla opened it with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet hair hung down to her back, and strung to the sides of her face. Her hair shed drops of water along her cheeks that fell further down. I followed a few beads of water trace a path from her neck to behind the front of the towel. I watched as they disappeared to the place that I was aching to get my hands on.

I eyed her from her feet all the way back up to her face. I captured the moment like I'd never get the chance to see her like this again, when in reality, I've seen her in a towel almost every other night in my life.

Mikayla coughed, presumably because I was staring at her hungrily with lust filling my eyes.

"Here are your clothes, Mick." I said in what I didn't notice to be nearly a whisper. I held out my hands, and checked her out once more.

Mikayla grabbed the articles of clothing, and headed out of the doorway. She left the door open, so I walked into the misty room after her.

"How hot do you keep that water? It's like a sauna in here." I explained, but got nothing for a reply.

I noticed the mirror was fogged up, so I drew a heart. Next to the heart, I wrote "mikayla, why are you so beautiful?" She must have noticed because she made her way over to the mirror, and scribbled "mitchie, why are _you_ so beautiful?" under what I had already written.

I smiled, and then kissed her, deeply. Mikayla kissed me back just as passionately. One of my arms snaked behind her back, while the other found its way to twist itself in her damp hair. I was tempted to nonchalantly slide the towel off of her body, but I decided to just enjoy the kiss.

I pushed her up against the wall opposite the mirror, and when her back hit, she let out a whimper. She wasn't hurt though because she started kissing me more roughly. Her hands were pushing into my ass, pulling me into her. My hands managed to find their way to the front of her body to cup her breasts. Her breathing was getting heavier now. My chest was pressed up against hers, and I could barely feel her erect nipples through the thin towel material. My lips moved in sync with hers as she shoved her tongue in my mouth. This time, I was the one to let out a soft moan, which escaped from my lips and entered straight past hers.

I couldn't fathom the fact that I had my almost naked best friend pushed up against the wall, roughly making out with her.

Every part on our bodies was making contact. The towel that sheltered her body was inching up each time we moved, exposing more skin on her thighs. Her hands moved from my butt up to my back. I felt her fingers slowly slide up under my shirt, and my bra was then unhooked.

Just as our make out session was about to lead somewhere else, Mikayla brought it to a halt.

I gasped for breath. I'm human. I do need oxygen in my lungs.

"What's wrong, Mick?"

"I need you. Date me. Be my girlfriend. I want you, and only you. I don't want anyone else to have you. I love you so much. I want newspapers and magazines to say 'Mikayla's Girl,' instead of 'Mikayla's Best Friend.'" Her eyes were soft, as well as the smile that appeared on her face.

"No one else will have me. I've always been yours, ever since I laid eyes on you at that audition, and asked you to color. I love you, babe." I looked into Mikayla's eyes, brought her into my arms, and then kissed my _girlfriend's_ tender lips.

**A/N- review... please. pretty please with selena gomez on top? :) LOL.**


End file.
